


Elio - All Along

by Lily_TPMBouquins



Series: Oliver - Elio [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon - Movie, Canon Compliant, Elio POV, F/M, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_TPMBouquins/pseuds/Lily_TPMBouquins
Summary: "J’ai fait son deuil deux fois. La première quand je l’ai perdu et la seconde quand j’ai compris ce que j’avais perdu. La première avant même d’avoir vingt ans, la seconde quand, l’ayant à nouveau sous les yeux, j’avais pu vérifier avec certitude que rien n’avait changé. Qu’il pouvait aller et venir, que je pouvais aller et venir, arriver et repartir, rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Comme avant lui. Ou comme au cours de ces quelques années, où j’avais imaginé qu’il puisse exister un après."





	Elio - All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Once again -- to all non-french-speakers readers who may have end up here - I'm so sorry. I wish I was talented enough to write the exact same story in english but, well, I'm not. If any lovely bilingual genius think that this story is worth translating, please feel free to ! Just reach out to me so I can help as much as I can.
> 
> Voici ce qui sert d'épilogue à ma fanfic en sept chapitres "Oliver". Il me semble que cet épilogue peut être lu indépendamment de l'histoire mère mais cela aura sans doute plus de sens si vous commencez par là-bas. Ce n'est en tout cas pas du tout l'épilogue que j'avais l'intention d'écrire à la base. Je ne désespère pas de réussir à l'écrire un jour mais pour le moment vous vous retrouvez avec... ça.

_ Le titre de cet épilogue n'est, à la base, inspiré d'aucune chanson. Il s'avère cependant qu'il est tout de même cité dans les paroles du titre qui a rythmé une bonne partie de son écriture, à savoir **Futile Devices** de Sufjan Stevens  dans sa version live sur l'album **Carrie & Lowell Live**. Sérieusement si vous n'avez jamais entendu cette version, allez l'écouter, c'est sublime. L'album **Carrie & Lowell** dans sa version studio a par ailleurs été la bande-son de toute la partie "Elio" de cette histoire. _

* * *

 

Je ne sais pas quand tout a recommencé. Peut-être que c’était avec ce coup de téléphone en 1994. Peut-être que c’était à la mort de mon père, seulement trois ans plus tard. Peut-être que c’était à celle de ma mère, l’année dernière. Peut-être que cela ne s’était jamais arrêté. De fait, cela n’avait jamais eu à recommencer.

J’ai fait son deuil deux fois. La première quand je l’ai perdu et la seconde quand j’ai compris ce que j’avais perdu. La première avant même d’avoir vingt ans, la seconde quand, l’ayant à nouveau sous les yeux, j’avais pu vérifier avec certitude que rien n’avait changé. Qu’il pouvait aller et venir, que je pouvais aller et venir, arriver et repartir, rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Comme avant lui. Ou comme au cours de ces quelques années, où j’avais imaginé qu’il puisse exister un _après_.

Le premier deuil avait été si douloureux. Le second, pire encore. Deux deuils. Deux deuils et il était toujours là, inscrit dans le code de chacune de mes cellules, comme si c’était moi plutôt que lui qui avait souhaité faire survivre tout ce qui était à lui, tout ce qui était lui, à l’intérieur de moi, au sein même de mon corps qui était devenu le sien.

Deux deuils que j’avais acceptés, accueillis, chéris et traversés sans jamais les renier. Deux deuils et je me retrouvais assis dans ma voiture, garé dans sa rue, repensant à _La Bien-Aimée_ , ce roman de Thomas Hardy sur les passions qui mettent des générations à se tarir et à s’épuiser. Je n’avais pas d’enfants. Sans doute n’en aurais-je jamais. Mais je n’étais pas prêt non plus à laisser mourir la partie de moi qui était lui - la part de lui qui vivait en moi.

Je n’étais pas très sûr de savoir pourquoi j’étais venu sans avoir été invité, sans avoir appelé, sans même savoir s’il était là. J’avais de bonnes chances de tomber sur une maison vide ou pire - sur sa femme, de qui je ne savais toujours rien, ou presque, parce que je n’avais pas voulu savoir, parce que je n’avais rien cherché à savoir, parce que quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir maintenant ? Elle n’avait jamais rien eu à voir avec moi, rien à voir avec nous. Une ligne parallèle.

Je n’étais pas très sûr de savoir pourquoi j’étais venu, si ce n’est parce que j’avais envie d’être avec lui. J’avais toujours pensé que je reviendrais vers lui juste avant de mourir, que c’était la dernière chose que je ferais et qui aurait du sens dans cette vie : retrouver Oliver.

La vérité était que je n’étais pas encore prêt à mourir mais j’étais aussi de moins en moins prêt à exister en dehors de lui. Moins encore que je ne l’avais été à la mi-août de l’année 1983 avec toutes mes anticipations, mes prévisions, mes stratégies pour ne pas ressentir et faire disparaître la souffrance de son départ - au risque de tout effacer avec lui. Non, mieux, reconnaître la présence du chagrin et de la tristesse, les regarder avec la condescendance derrière laquelle je savais si bien me cacher, et ne pas les laisser m’atteindre, nier qu’ils m’atteignaient, comme on ignore les pleurs déchirants d’un enfant pour lui faire comprendre qu’il est temps de dormir, qu’il a eu l’attention et les soins dont il avait besoin et qu’on a désormais terminé de s’occuper de lui.

Mon père, évidemment, avait vu clair dans mon jeu et dans mon attitude et m’avait empêché de tout détruire quand il aurait été si simple de le faire. Je l’avais écouté. J’avais fait face à chacun de nos souvenirs et laissé les flammes de ma mémoire consumer tout ce qu’il y avait de moi, de lui, de nous, pour accepter et chérir ce qu’il me restait : les cendres noires, l’odeur de fumée et le vide tout autour. Cela avait été douloureux. J’avais pensé que je m’y prenais correctement. Mais il avait appelé, avec sa voix, avec son annonce de mariage et avec son nom qu’il m’avait à nouveau donné en échange du mien. J’avais alors compris que le regarder partir n’avait été rien en comparaison de ce qu’était de le perdre. Non pas perdre ce que nous avions - cela m’était laissé pour ne pas que j’oublie, pour que jamais je n’oublie qu’il était ma vie - mais le perdre lui et toutes les perspectives d’avenir que je n’avais jamais osées imaginer pour nous, la vie qui avait été modelée pour moi et je n’avais pu avoir.

Avec Papa, nous avions souvent parlé du jugement du roi Salomon et j’avais d’abord été confus. Étais-je supposé être représenté par le bébé vivant ou mort ? Oliver était-il l’une des mères ? Et qui était la seconde dans ce cas ? J’avais fini par comprendre, mais bien plus tard, alors que j’étais à l’université et que les pérégrinations de mon cursus m’avait envoyé aux quatre coins du monde et fait traverser autant de continents. J’avais été libre, sans attaches et tout ce que je possédais à l’époque tenait dans un sac-à-dos. J’avais rencontré tellement de gens, vu tellement de choses, touché tellement de musique. Dans le jugement du roi Salomon, je n’étais pas seulement l’enfant survivant - incapable de savoir ce qu’il veut ou ce dont il a besoin - j’étais aussi l’usurpatrice, la fausse mère prête à tout pour obtenir immédiatement tout ce qu’elle désire, sans penser aux conséquences, sans même imaginer qu’elles existent. Oliver était la deuxième, véritable, sacrifiée pour la survie de l’enfant. Il avait refusé que je me mutile pour son bénéfice.

Et puis, il avait à nouveau appelé. Plus tard, il m’avouera qu’il aurait préféré l’éviter sans toutefois savoir comment le faire sans paraître impoli envers mes parents et envers moi. Il mourrait d’envie de me parler et d’entendre ma voix, dira-t-il, il ignorait simplement où j’en étais dans ma vie à ce moment-là et aurait souhaité pouvoir m’épargner les fâcheuses conséquences que pouvait éventuellement provoquer une réapparition - même partielle - de sa part. Il aura raison, évidemment. Cet été 1994, alors que je pensais avoir depuis longtemps archivé le chapitre Oliver dans l’histoire de ma vie, tout dans cette conversation - le fait qu’il ne m’appelle plus par son nom, le fait qu’il remarque que je n’avais pas changé et me fasse d’un même coup comprendre que c’était pour lui, pour notre été, pour le Elio qui avait toujours 17 ans, que je n’avais pas changé, et exactement ce pourquoi je me suis tellement appliqué à le faire dans les années qui ont suivi, le fait qu’il soit tellement et sincèrement heureux d’être là-bas alors que je n’y étais pas, d’être là-bas avec sa famille - tout m’avait fait mal.

Ce n’était pas juste. J’avais pleuré cette relation. Je l’avais fait correctement et pendant des années et j’en étais revenu. J’en étais revenu sans avoir rien abandonné de moi, de nous. J’étais revenu de cet endroit dont je n’avais même pas désiré partir. Pourquoi devais-je à nouveau tout traverser ? Ce n’était pas juste.

Cet été 1994, pour la première fois depuis que j’avais rencontré Oliver, je m’étais demandé si je n’avais pas été trop jeune pour tout ça. Pas trop jeune pour le vivre, mais trop jeune pour le perdre. Clairement, et peut-être heureusement, je n’avais alors pas compris, pas eu pleinement conscience, de la vie - la possibilité de vie - qui m’avait filé entre les doigts. Comment aurais-je pu ? Comment aurais-je pu apprécier à sa juste valeur ce que j’avais partagé avec Oliver, ce qu’il m’avait donné, ce que nous avions, lorsque mon expérience possédait si peu de lumière, si peu de ressources avec lesquelles éclairer notre été ? Faute de comparaisons, j’avais échoué à estimer la véritable valeur de notre relation. J’avais pleuré ce que j’étais alors en mesure de pleurer. Le temps m’avait montré qu’il y avait bien plus à regretter. Pour la première fois également, j’avais compris que les onze années précédentes avaient certainement été plus dures pour Oliver qu’elles ne l’avaient été pour moi. Il était une bien meilleure personne que je ne le serais jamais, doté de bien plus de bonté et d’intelligence : il avait compris avant moi, depuis bien longtemps. Je me souviens avoir souri de soulagement : le plus dur était peut-être encore à venir pour moi mais peu importait. Désormais, Oliver allait bien. Son retour en Italie le prouvait. Et que pouvais-je exiger de plus ?

(…)

Le ciel tambourinait contre le toit de ma voiture, une _Maserati quattroporte_ anthracite prêtée par ma maison de disques dont les finitions luxueuses m’indifféraient profondément. J’appréciais cependant le calme feutré de l’habitacle et les vitres fumées qui achevaient de me dissimuler aux yeux du monde entier, retranché derrière le rideau de pluie battante. N’eussent-elles pas été là, sans doute quelqu’un se serait-il demandé ce que pouvait faire un homme, assis seul dans une voiture à l’arrêt depuis des heures dans un quartier aussi résidentiel. Je m’étais garé en haut de la rue menant chez lui dans l’après-midi. Le tableau de bord lumineux indiquait maintenant que 20 heures approchait. En soupirant, je me laissais aller contre l’appui-tête caressant du plat de mes mains le cuir camel de mon siège. Le deuxième deuil ne s’était pas extrêmement bien déroulé. Plus j’essayais de le traverser, moins il semblait avoir de sens. De fait, les histoires que j’avais vécues depuis n’en avaient pas eu beaucoup non plus. Maintenant que je savais, qui aurait pu prétendre soutenir la comparaison ?

Lorsque je m’étais montré à la fin de son cours, il y a treize années de cela, pour partager quelques verres de martini, je n’avais pas été prêt. Le revoir m’avait permis de comprendre ce que je faisais, la phase de chagrin que je vivais à ce moment-là. Rencontrer sa femme, faire face à ses deux fils qui habitaient toujours chez lui à l’époque, cela aurait été trop pour moi. Je n’étais pas encore prêt pour un Oliver qui n’avait plus vingt-quatre ans et qui avait construit une vie dont j’ignorais presque tout depuis.

L’été où il était revenu à la villa, j’avais désespérément souhaité repartir avec lui ou, mieux encore, lui demander de rester, ne serait-ce que pour nous offrir à nouveau six semaines en dehors du temps. J’aurais pu vivre avec ça : six semaines avec lui, tous les vingt ans. J’aurais accueilli avec joie la langueur agonisante de deux décennies si elle m’était offerte avec la certitude qu’il me serait rendu à leur terme. Mais je n’avais rien dit et, comme vingt ans plus tôt, il était reparti. J’avais cependant senti que la situation n’était plus la même. Mes dix-sept ans étaient de l’histoire ancienne : j’étais plus lucide et de moins en moins en mesure de justifier la résignation dont je faisais preuve vis-à-vis de mes désirs.

J’étais resté proche de l’Italie pour prendre soin de ma mère, me promettant de faire véritablement face à Oliver ensuite, en honorant cette invitation à dîner lancée des années auparavant. J’avais même parlé de mes projets à Maman, quelques jours avant sa mort. Je ne pouvais être certain qu’elle avait tout compris mais elle avait souri en entendant le prénom d’Oliver, de la même façon dont son visage s’illuminait toujours lorsque j’entrais dans une pièce où elle se trouvait déjà.

C’était il y a un peu plus d’un an aujourd’hui.

(…)

 

« Elio ? »

_Oliver_ , avait répondu mon esprit comme un réflexe, une réaction spontanée plutôt qu’une intention. Mon geste pour lui faire face avait porté la même nature, inscrit dans mes muscles, dans mes articulations, dans mes gènes depuis des temps immémoriaux, bien avant que je - ou qu’Oliver - ne vienne au monde.

Comme il était étrange d’observer la version patinée d’une expression que j’avais déjà vue à plusieurs reprises se dessiner sur son visage : quand nous avions discuté sur son rocher vingt-quatre heures après minuit, dans la cabine des toilettes de l’aéroport de Fiumicino, en bas des marches de son amphithéâtre quand il m’avait reconnu et enlacé, avant de remonter dans le taxi alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter la villa pour la troisième fois. Dans un curieux écho inversé de ce qu’avaient été nos premiers adieux, et tous ceux qui avaient suivi, je me trouvais enfin en mesure de mettre de côté ma propre peine pour assumer la sienne, pour la porter à sa place et le décharger de son fardeau, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes.

Son corps reposant contre le mien, son visage enfoui dans mon cou, était la réalité la plus juste que je puisse imaginer, l’étoile la plus sincère sous laquelle il nous était permis de briller, le _cor cordium_ de mon code génétique. En m’enfermant dans l’étreinte de ses bras, il offrait à mes poumons la première inspiration légère et libérée les traversant depuis bien longtemps. Je soupirais de satisfaction en respirant le parfum de son shampooing - différent de celui que je lui avais connu - et son odeur, si caractéristiquement lui qu’elle fit naître une note du fond de ma gorge et raisonner mon contentement dans ses cheveux. Mes lèvre effleurèrent le haut de son front et les doigts de ma main droite glissèrent sous son col. Son contact me fascina et, pendant une seconde je fus sincèrement étonné que la Terre continuât de tourner. L’entièreté de mon monde était en train d’effectuer sa révolution autour de mes empreintes digitales, ma main jouant de sa peau comme elle jouait des touches d’ivoire du piano : un phénomène apocalyptique à la hauteur de ce qui était en train de se passer aurait dû logiquement se produire. Mais Oliver avait eu raison. Tout se passait en silence. Le clapotis des gouttes tombant une à une des arbres dans mn dos, sa respiration étouffée dans mon cou et les battements de mon coeur résonnant dans nos deux poitrines en suivant un tempo régulier. Une symphonie muette.

Autour de mon corps, l’étau de ses bras se resserra.

-Tu m’as tellement manqué. Beaucoup trop manqué.

-J’ai toujours été là. Avec toi. Depuis toujours.

 

(…)

 

Un jour, j’avais comparé Oliver à un Mercure sur le chemin de ma vie destinée à explorer l’univers bien au-delà de Pluton. J’avais eu raison - Oliver était le premier à avoir marqué un avant, à défaut d’un après, la première borne sur un chemin qui en comporterait de nombreuses autres. L’espace était grand, immense, infini. J’avais eu raison, mais en partie seulement. Je m’étais bel et bien retrouvé à l’autre extrémité de la galaxie, au-delà de Pluton, contemplant toutes les planètes sur lesquelles je m’étais posé pour comprendre que Mercure n’était qu’une planète, mais que, depuis vingt-huit années et pour le restant de celles qu’il me restait à vivre, elle était mon point de repère le plus brillant. Mercure était ma maison, mon foyer, ma terre d’origine : la seule vers laquelle je souhaitais rentrer à la fin du voyage.

 

_You are my homecoming,_ Elio _._

 

 


End file.
